warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Mist of Fate: Allegiances
ShadowClan Leader '''Featherstar- fluffy long-haired white tom with bright green eyes '''Deputy '''Rockflower- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and dark tortoiseshell splotched pelt Apprentice, Berrypaw '''Medicine Cat '''Firewhisker- dark ginger tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Hollypetal- dark gray-black she-cat with green eyes and paler flecks '''Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Lilyfur- cream she-cat with pale blue eyes and a white dash on her chest Ravenfeather- black tom with amber eyes Sparrowkink- black tom with blue eyes and a tangled pelt Ivyheart- pale gray she-cat with blind blue eyes Spottedwing- pale gray-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes Acornwhisker- dark red-brown tom with brown eyes Apprentice, Lionpaw Badgertail- gray-and-white tabby tom with pale blue eyes Apprentice, Splotchpaw Thrushwing- mottled pale brown she-cat with blue eyes and feathery whiskers Dustypelt- dark, dusky brown tom with green eyes Apprentice, Oakpaw Cloudsplotch- pale gray tom with amber eyes and darker gray splotches on his pelt Apprentices (six moons old or older, in-training to become warriors) Lionpaw- red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and two white paws and tail tip Oakpaw- red-brown tom with amber eyes Berrypaw- brown tom with green eyes and ginger splotches along his flank and hind legs Splotchpaw- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and gray splotches Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits) Bumbleflight- black she-cat with white streaks along her face and spine, nursing Sparrowkink's kits; Wolfkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and tangled pelt, Shadekit- dark gray tom with amber eyes and darker streaks along his tail and muzzle, and Blossomkit- very pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes Mintleaf- dark blue-gray she-cat with dark green eyes, nursing Featherstar's kits; Mistkit- pale gray she-cat with bright orange eyes, Snowkit- gray tom with green eyes and tabby stripes along his spine, and Graykit- long haired dark gray tom with green eyes Morningdawn- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes, expecting Spottedwing's kits Elders (former warriors and queens now retired) Nightfeather- smoky black tabby tom with pale, almost blind, blue eyes and a graying muzzle Sandpelt- slim brown she-cat with green eyes and dark leopard splotches along her pelt Frailwhisker- wiry gray she-cat with pale, almost blind yellow eyes, former medicine cat ThunderClan Leader '''Wolfstar- scruffy black tom with amber eyes and darker flecks '''Deputy '''Barkpelt- mottled brown tom with green eyes and white paws '''Medicine Cat '''Runningpelt- dark golden tom with blue eyes '''Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Tigerblaze- pale brown tom with dark amber eyes and pure black tiger stripes Apprentice, Cherrypaw Pinewhisker- dark brown tom with blue eyes and a white dash on his chest and muzzle Ceadertail- dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and black paws Apprentice, Mousepaw Tanglefeather- dark gray tom with blue eyes and a very knotted pelt Queens (she-cat nursing or expecting kits) Runningstream- pale gray she-cat with green eyes, nursing Tigerblaze's kits; Grasskit, Foxkit and Blackkit Rosefall- reddish she-cat with amber eyes and a white stripped tail, expecting Barkpelt's kits Elders (former warriors and queens now retired) Whitefang- solid white deaf tom with amber eyes WindClan Leader '''Heatherstar- light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes ' '''Deputy '''Crowtalon- solid black tom with dark green eyes and white dashes on either eye Apprentice, Sagepaw '''Medicine Cat '''Dustwatcher- pale, dusky brown-gray tom with wandering amber eyes and a very dust covered pelt Apprentice, Gingerpaw '''Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)' Littlewind- lithe gray she-cat with pale green eyes Apprentice, Acornpaw Ashwhisker- dark gray tom with piercing blue eyes Olivepelt- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes Sorrelstem- cream she-cat with amber eyes and slightly visible tabby stripes Apprentice, Starlingpaw Echopool- gray-and-white tabby tom with green eyes and darker flecks Queens (she-cat nursing or expecting kits) Rushingdawn- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes, expecting Ashwhisker's kits Elders (former warriors and queens now retired) Poppyfawn- very pale dappled she-cat with blind blue eyes Crookedtail- dark brown tabby tom with odd green eyes and a broken tail RiverClan Leader '''Bravestar- large solid gray tom with piercing green eyes '''Deputy '''Stonecreek- dark gray tom with blue eyes and a plume tail ' '''Medicine Cat '''Birdwhisper- white-and-ginger she-cat with kind amber eyes '''Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)' Lavenderwhisker- very pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and darker stripes Apprentice, Mintpaw Silverfur- long-haired silver tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Rushpaw Darkear- dark cream tom with green eyes and darker furred folded ears Waspmuzzle- gray-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes and a pointed muzzle Ringtail- brown-white-and-gray tom with amber eyes and a ringed tail Apprentice, Honeypaw Goosepelt- fluffy creamy white she-cat with dark yellow eyes Queens (she-cat nursing or expecting kits) Sedgetail- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, nursing Bravestar's kits; Stormkit and Lilykit Dappleclaw- pale tortoiseshell dappled white she-cat with amber eyes, nursing Silverfur's kits; Hollowkit, Owlkit, and Gorsekit Elders (former warriors and queens now retired) Darktail- black she-cat with blind eyes and a graying muzzle and ears Cats Outside of the Clans Noir- black tom with mysterious orange eyes and a scarred pelt Kar- black she-cat with amber eyes, is one of Noir's companions and his mate Fang- dark gray tom with amber eyes, is one of Noir's companions Whisper- gray she-cat with green eyes, is the youngest of Noir's companions and is Fang's sister Baron- orange tabby tom with vivid green-yellow eyes with a lighter colored underbelly and mask (former BloodClan medicine cat) Other Animals Garnet- red vixen with scar torn ears and pelt and a large bushy tail with a white tip and black paws, a quiet vixen with an odd ability